


Magick in Me

by MicoJKen



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz is a Mess, M/M, Male Slash, Post Chapter 61, Simon is Fluffy, Smut, Two Kisses, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: “Two kisses.” Simon said, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me forward.I had often imagined what kissing Simon Snow would feel like. Mostly, I thought it would be like putting my lips against a candle flame. I was wrong, it was like being submerged in the sun, starting from my lips and spreading throughout my body. I melted for him. I became pliant- because I’m a weak fuck when it comes to this damned sunshine of a boy. He pulls me in, and I try to get as close as possible. He pushes me and I push back. Push and pull, back and forth, until I’m sprawled out on the ground under him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Magick in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Carry On, Fangirl, and Wayward Son on audible over and over and this scene is just one of many that came to mind afterwards.  
> I hope you like it.  
> I own nothing. The world of Simon Snow is all Rainbow Rowell's and can I just say, I love her for it so much.  
> Please enjoy

BAZ  
“Two kisses.” Simon said, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me forward.  
I had often imagined what kissing Simon Snow would feel like. Mostly, I thought it would be like putting my lips against a candle flame. I was wrong, it was like being submerged in the sun, starting from my lips and spreading throughout my body. I melted for him. I became pliant- because I’m a weak fuck when it comes to this damned sunshine of a boy. He pulls me in, and I try to get as close as possible. He pushes me and I push back. Push and pull, back and forth, until I’m sprawled out on the ground under him.  
This wasn’t my plan. I didn’t have a plan for any of this. I didn’t think he’d come to my home. I didn’t think He’d kiss me or that I’d willingly lie beneath him waiting for him to do as he pleased.  
“Snow,” I gasp when he finally releases my lips, but he doesn’t move away, doesn’t stop.   
He moves down and latches on to my collar bone, moving my shirt to do so. I gasp again moving my head to the side to give him better access. I’ve never felt this before, this pleasant tingling. It was another kind of burn. Everything with Simon Snow burns. But so far I haven’t burnt up yet. Just smoldered.  
“Simon.” I breathe.

SIMON  
I didn’t think about it. I just acted and felt. I let my body and the sounds Baz made guide me in what I did next. If he sounded breathless I was doing it right. He hasn’t sounded like anything else yet though, but I supposed I’d know if he hated it. He’d probably throw me into the nearest wall.  
But I didn’t think about that.  
I didn’t think.  
I just felt and acted.  
“Simon.”  
Then I moved lower.

BAZ  
He didn’t even bother with the buttons on my shirt, he just forced the damn thing open, letting a few ivory buttons go flying. I should be mad about that. I should curse him out. But all I could think was that I didn’t want him to stop.   
He moved down my chest, pressing his hands into my side and my pecs. I almost laughed.  
‘I’m not Wellbelove Snow, you won’t find any purchase.’ that is what I’d tell him, then I’d push him off and go hunt to get rid of the tension he stupidly built up in me.   
That I stupidly, gluttonously, let him build up in me.  
Then his lips close around one of my nipples.

SIMON  
Baz arches when my tongue starts to lap and swirl around his left nipple. I think he was confused at first. That he didn’t want to like it. I would have stopped if he didn’t like it. Even if I liked it. But he didn’t tell me to stop, and he started to fidget, pressing himself into my face. His lips were pressed into a thin line, to stop himself from making any noises I think.  
I think he likes it.

BAZ  
I can’t believe I like this.  
I’m not a woman, and all the adult videos I watched didn’t have much in them about nipple play.   
But it feels… Crowley, it feels so good. It just sent this shock through my body that had me seizing and moaning. Except I don’t moan.   
Morgan’s hex I refuse to maon. That would be more than embarrassing. It would be mortifying.  
But then he takes one of his free hands and starts to press at my other nipple. He’s rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. He’s circling it and pressing it and eight snakes and Merlin’s beard, I moan.

SIMON  
I didn’t like that he was keeping his voice in. It was annoying actually. I just wanted to hear him. Hear whether it was good or not. When he said my name before I was practically ready to just have him there. But I held myself back.   
That’s the only thing I thought about.  
‘Take it slow.’ I told myself. ‘Don’t overwhelm or scare him.’  
But I still wanted to hear him.  
So I go for his other nipple, building up the courage to go further.  
And glorious Hecate, he moans.

BAZ  
I can’t believe myself.  
I’m already feeling foolish because I’m letting this happen.   
Leaving myself open in all the worst ways.  
Snow now knows for sure that I’m a vampire, knows that I’m into blokes, and now has me completely at his mercy. He could do practically anything to me and I’d let him.   
Now he was doing as he wished with me and I was letting him, but I was determined not to show anything.  
But that persistent fuck.   
Damn him.  
I moaned, softly and short, but I still moaned.  
Mortified, I slapped my hand over my mouth and screwed my eyes shut not wanting to see his smug face right now.  
But then he stops, pushing away from me.  
Did I do something?  
Or did he get what he wanted out of me and was now done?  
Was he gonna laugh at me and then leave?  
I couldn’t take that if he did. Not after all this. Not after that first kiss in the woods.   
“Baz,” he says, now over me.  
I can’t look, can’t face this.  
‘Just go, Snow.’ I want to tell him, but I can’t.  
I’m so weak for this bastard.  
He surprises me though. He always does. Anytime I think I have him figured out he does something completely unexpected.  
He grabbed my wrist and forced it from my lips, pressing it into the carpet by my head. I look up at him now, he was so gorgeous. The way the fire catches in his blue eyes and sets his hair alight with golden sparks. He is the flame that will finally end me. I’ve thought that before, but it never made me as happy as it did now.  
“Don’t hide it.” he told me, running the thumb of his free hand across my bottom lip. “I want to hear you.”  
I can’t say anything.   
Nothing comes out.   
Of course, the moment Simon Snow says he wants to hear me I have nothing to say.  
So instead I nod, if only to get him to do what he was doing before.  
He nods back, still holding my hand in place as he ducks down back to my chest. I try not to think about what he’s doing, I try to just feel him. Feel as he presses his lips to my chest then my sternum. He keeps going lower. I let myself feel it, let him pull little sighs and gasps from me. Then he’s at my waistband.   
‘Oh Merlin, was he actually-’

SIMON  
I don’t think, I feel, I act.  
And this feels right.  
So I act.

BAZ  
“Simon!” I cry as he unbuttons my trousers and pulls them and my underwear down.   
I’m unbearably hard. It practically slaps him in his face when he undresses me.  
“Simon, wait, you don’t have to-”  
I’m not sure he’s listening, because before I can come up with a good reason why he shouldn’t be doing this, he glances up at me. Pinning me with his gaze, before he leans down, still keeping eye contact, and takes the tip in his mouth.

SIMON  
“Oh, gods.” Baz cries throwing his head back.  
This is good.   
Watching him react while I do this, takes my mind off what I’m doing. Makes me feel good that I’m making him feel good. I’m still holding his wrist. It struggles against my hold. I’m not sure what he wants to do with it till his other hand goes for my hair. He’s gripping my curls to the point I think he might tear them out.  
This is good.

BAZ  
This bastard is going to kill me.  
I have never felt anything like this before.  
I’m burning like never before.  
I’m being engulfed in his flames, and I don’t mind one bit.   
“Simon,” I gasp. “I’m gonna…”  
Then something incredible happens.

SIMON  
I want to go further with him.  
I want to be connected to him.  
It was never like this with Agatha.  
I thought about sex with her, but it never felt like this.  
I always thought, if it happened then it would happen and I’d just do what she told me.  
But it’s like, now, my body doesn’t need instruction, it knows what to do.  
My magick knows what to do.  
I felt it welling up earlier when I first heard him moan. I wasn’t sure if that was supposed to happen. Do people’s magick go funny when they have sex? I didn’t know, nor did I care. I could feel my magick wanting to go to him, to fill him.   
I wanted to fill him.  
But I didn’t want to hurt him.  
I didn’t know much about gay sex, but I did know it hurts more than for girls, or at least after their first time.  
I didn’t want to hurt him.  
‘Please,” I thought, pleading with my magick. ‘Help me make him feel good.’  
I feel it leave me, flowing from me and into him. I see his eyes go dark, his pupils blew so wide I could barely make out the grey anymore.   
“Simon?” Baz asked. “What are you doing?”  
“Hush.” I told him, I had released his cock a little and was now pulling on my pants and boxers. “Tell me if it hurts.”  
“What?” he seemed a bit drunk, or maybe high, but his eyes were on me, and I loved it.  
I hushed him again, taking his pants and underwear off completely. He watched me, knowing, maybe even fearing what was coming but not stopping me. I caressed his thighs, admiring their bulk and thickness. All those years of playing football giving them a pleasant shape.  
I watched his eyes, looking for anything that looked like panic or pain. Then I slowly spread his legs, my magick still flowing into him, I lined myself up…

BAZ  
“Simon!”   
Sweet Ceridwen and the nine Muses.  
The second I felt his magick touch me this whole event became both better and worse.  
Better because I felt like nothing could break me. I could be run over by a train right now and feel just fine. Was that something I could do as a vampire anyway?  
Worse because it made everything so much more intense.  
I almost couldn’t handle it.  
But I would.  
Because I would finally get what I’ve always wanted.   
Simon and I would finally be one.  
Would finally be connected.  
But this was better than my fantasies.  
Because we wouldn’t just be connected physically.   
With his magick in me, we were connected on a whole other level. Something deeper and more profound than a soul bound. I could feel him, his magick, mix, and mesh with mine.  
Then he entered me.  
I was scared at first.  
This was supposed to hurt, that was common knowledge. I was even a virgin. So this should have hurt.   
But it didn’t.  
I didn’t feel the burn and sting of being stretched. I only felt myself being filled, completely and perfectly. Fulfilled.  
“Simon.” I moaned as he began to move.  
Pushing into me, then pulling out, only to slam himself back in, rocking my body to its core.  
“Oh gods, Simon!” I cried.  
“Baz.” he gritted, holding my hips in a bruising grip. “You feel so good.”  
I could only moan in response. My hands flew to his hips as I tried to pull him closer. He looped his arms around my back, pulling me into his chest, going deeper.  
“Oh fuck!” I cried, clinging to him desperately. “Simon, oh gods.”  
“Baz.” he moaned just as desperately.  
I was so close to his neck, for a second I worried about biting him. But thinking about it, my fangs hadn’t popped and I didn’t feel bloodthirsty. Just hungry for his touch. Otherwise, I was full.  
So full.  
Full of his magick, of our magick.  
And full of him.  
He was reaching so deep, over and over, driving me mad.  
“Simon,” I gasped, pressing my lips to his ear. “I’m close, I’m gonna-”  
“Same.” he ground out.  
Hearing him growl was making it worse.  
I’ve heard him do that before, but it was never in my ear or such an intense situation.  
I could feel him getting closer, his magick was flowing faster and harder. It was filling me up to the point it was overpowering my own magick. Soon enough there wouldn’t be anything left that was just me. It would all be Simon.   
He was going to take me over.  
“Simon, please.” I begged.  
He growled again, taking my member in his hand and giving it a few pumps.  
I didn’t last long after that.  
“SIMON!” I called as I came harder than I ever had before, bowing backwards in his arms to the point my head almost touched the floor.  
Then he came.

SIMON  
Watching Baz come undone in my arms was the last straw for me.   
He got tighter, milking everything I had.  
Thinking back, I should have used a rubber, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
I watched him bend back, then gripped his hips as I forced myself as deep as possible in him and released. He shuddered as I let it go, feeling each pump and giving a small gasp when he did.  
Then the strength left me.  
My magick ebbed in its flow, slowly like it knew Baz needed to be eased from its influence. While that was happening, I eased us onto the carpet, onto our sides, gently as I could. Still holding Baz as close as possible. He seemed to regain some strength and used it to cling to me.   
I like this.  
I love this.  
I like him.  
I love him.

BAZ  
Coming down from the high my body feels so worn out. Snow must have gone at me a lot harder than I thought. His magick did a good job of keeping me from feeling any discomfort. Which I was thankful for but also worried about.  
“God-like displays of magick.” I sighed.  
“Wha?” Snow asked, drowsy.  
“Nothing, Snow.” I shook my head.  
“Simon.” he corrected.  
“... Simon.” I conceded.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> I'm a little worried it was a bit too... much, or maybe not enough. I don't know, I'm terrible at scenes like this that why I don't write them much.  
> Please let me know.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.  
> See you in the next story.


End file.
